In many areas, lighting elements including one or more light emitting diodes (LED) are developed as a replacement for incandescent lamps, in particular as a replacement of halogen lamps.
In addition to the simple ON/OFF states of conventional lamps provided for by controlling the power supply, lighting elements (including LEDs) may now provide more sophisticated options including communication (i.e. remote control of specific lighting elements), in particular as to dimming, wherein this makes it necessary that the a control unit of the lighting element is supplied with power even if the optical engine is off. Such mode in which the lighting element is ready to communicate and to be controlled while there is no lighting provided is called standby mode.
Preferably, during standby mode, the power consumption of the lighting element in total should be low. For example, in the context of a MR 16 bulb, the CLEMA (Federation of National Manufactures Association for Luminaire and Electrotechnical Components for Luminaire in the European Union) has a 0.5-Watt standby power requirement.
Achieving a desired power efficiency and standby power consumption poses difficulties in that the means conventionally employed for such end are in contrast to other constraints on the design, like the available space and cost consideration.